Archer: The Ghost
by Youngtrick
Summary: A new face to the agency how will he turn things around( Summary sucks sorry)


**This idea has been in my head for awhile, but I recently rewatched Archer, hust for laughs, and decided to give it a try while was fresh on the brain so, a few things one lemon in this chapter, this will be a multi story, so without further ado lets begin.**

* * *

Malory was dealing with her idiot son, Sterling, one of her few competent agents, Lana, and her unstable secretary, Cheryl, when the on duty worker in the fake laundromat downstairs called.

" Ma'am, There's someone here to see you, he said that you had a meeting scheduled for today."

Malory Archer was shocked, she had a meeting but this man had set what he apparently called ' Ghost Dates', where he makes a scheduled plan that he doesn't follow to throw off trackers, before and with much higher class agencies, if the rumors were true even the CIA and KGB , so why did he show up here, she was officially intrigued, and sent back.

" Send him up, and make sure none of our more,... eccentric people offend him."

Archer raised a brow while pulling out his flask, " Who's this, new gun runner, new tailor, new-" he saw the flask he was trying to pour scotch from was empty, " New liquor distributor."

Malory sighed, " First, not a thing, second no he's a very high profile freelance agent who has a track record in every country, no one is even sure where he comes from, but if he were to join ISIS we would get a lot of much better paying clients, and would probably be more successful then all of you combined."

Lana looked ready to argue that point, before someone comes in, he looks to be in his late twenties, wearing a black suit, had black hair and , when he took off his sunglasses, had green eyes.

He looked around the room as he saw everyone in the room, he looked at Cheryl longest because of the odd face she was making, like she was looking at a prime steak, he smirked and then sat down.

" Miss Archer, you wanted to speak to me."

" Indeed, I was hoping to secure your services for this organization."

He looked at her, " You are aware I'm freelance correct?"

" Yes but at the same time you skipped on the CIA and KGB, you wouldn't be here if you weren't intrested."

The man raised his brow, and Malory was worried she had pushed her luck, but she hadn't gotten where she was without taking risks, in fact ISIS had no official recognition by the US, so this was small by comparison, then he started chuckling then became full on laughing.

" Hahahahah, oh I like you, most people are too afraid to talk to me like that, it's... refreshing."

Sterling chuckled, " Why the hell would anyone be afraid of you, let alone mother, who-"

A shot went off taking the head off of his flask which was right in front of his face, everyone saw that the mystery man had an desert eagle in hand, still smoking from the shot.

Malory looked at Sterling, " That would be why, this man is recognized as one of the best operatives in the world, and has done work with the CIA, KGB, and just about every other intelligence agency in the world."

The rest were suprised, while Cheryl was a little turned on by the sudden act of violence, she realy was the crazy one.

He just chuckled and put his gun back in his suit.

" Well, you have my attention, I admit I came here to see what your organization is like, so far, not the best impression, but not the worst, I'm willing to discuss terms."

Malory was ecstatic she had been preparing to put on a speech on why ISIS was the best choice for him to join at this point in time, but he had already decided to join.

She looked at her people, " If you people aren't gone in the next five seconds I will kill every one of you."

They ran out, except Cheryl who just kept staring at him while rubbing her thighs together.

Malory yelled " Now Cheryl!"

She yelled back " Fine, jesus!"

She walked out too, and Malory turned to the man.

" Now then lets talk business."

* * *

Archer was complaining, " Who the hell does he think he is, shooting my drink like that."

Lana said, " Clearly someone you don't want to mess with."

Then a tall blonde man with a thin mustache came up to the group, " Hey y'all, what we gossiping about?"

Cheryl said, " Some new man of mystery the Miss Archer is hiring, he's rather yummy if I say so my self... which I do."

The man, Ray, raised his brow, " Man of mystery, well don't keep up the suspense, what's his name?"

Archer said, " Who knows probably something stupid like Daryl, or Butch, or-"

He was cut off, " It's John, John Hayes, if you must know, but my file name would be Ghost."

All the field agents were speechless, Ghost was a legend, allegedly started at 15 and quickly climbed ranks, his skills were sought by the CIA and KGB, and in the middle of the cold war the number of people they would hire who worked for the other was a list that could be counted on one hand.

Cheryl just walked over and draped herself on him, " Oooh a ghost, will you haunt me all night?"

John looked at her, " Your the crazy one aren't you?"

She laughed " That's what everyone tells me."

He smiled " I like that, normal is sooo boring."

She giggled, and leaned into him more.

John asked, " How about we start with lunch, say now?"

She smiled, " Why not, someone tell Miss Archer I'm going out for lunch."

As they left Ray said, " Well you gotta give the man props, he works fast."

Lana said, " No shit, is crazy a fetish or just a preference?"

Archer, while drinking, said " I think a little of both, but I dunno, leaning more towards preference."

* * *

They went out and talked at the end of the day Cheryl asked him something.

" So would you like to come to my place, for a... coffee or something?"

He smirked at her " That sounds fantastic, shall we."

* * *

**Hey people this is my first attempt at writing a lemon so, yeah bear with me please, also if it wasn't obvious, LEMON APPROACHEING.**

* * *

Cheryl led John into her apartment by his tie.

She pulled him to the bed room.

She pulled off his jacket and tie, before taking off her shirt.

" Well you work fast don't you."

She smiled while backing up to the bed, removing her clothes the whole way.

He smiled and followed her lead, shedding his clothes as he went, by the time they were on the bed both were naked.

She pulled him on top of her and they started kissing, battling for dominance with there tongues.

They were both moaning when Cheyrl grabbed his wrists and brought his hands to her throat, she looked at him with sultry eyes, " Go on big boy, choke me, choke right as you thrust in, make me feel it."

And he did, she was tight and warm, and then he squeezed, this wasn't a little grip some people did, no she wanted her neck bruised, and he was far to horny to protest.

He insides squeezed him as he thrust into her, she tried to moan but his grip was too strong.

He kept thrusting until he was about to cum.

" Uh- I'm- uh - cumming."

Cheryl tried to say something, but settled for wrapping her legs around his back, keeping him in her.

He came in her filling her up and causing her to finish as well.

He rolled off her and Cheryl took a deep breath, a red mark of his hands on her throat.

" That was perfect, we need to do that again."

He chuckled and pulled her over to him and getting his cigarettes and lighter and giving her one.

" Well alright then, here let me light that."

* * *

The next day a black 1970 dodge charger pulled to the curb and John and Cheryl got out.

They got in the elevator and walked into the main office, where they heard Lana and Archer arguing about Archer apparently cheating on her, for the hundredth time, and his complete blowing her off for other women.

Lana had enough and yelled, " You know what I'm done, we are through, and I hope you rot in hell, you over grown mama's boy."

She smacked the glass of liquor in his hand to the ground and walked off.

" Oh real mature Lana, well guess what, this is great, tommorw I'm going to Berlin and I'm going to every brothel in the city, so ha, eat a dick."

He raised a brow and lit his cigarette, " Well that seems like a healthy relationship, truly it does, Cheryl if you start fires try not to set off the sprinklers, I have to go talk to Miss Archer about the shit security of this place, then Lana about a mission."

Cheryl asked, " Is that code for you want to screw Lana?"

She actually surprised him with that one, he almost swallowed his cigarette.

" N- no where the hell di-"

She cut him off, " Because that would be realy hot, and for some reason that makes me think of a story about my great great grandfather."

His jaw dropped, " Rewind, to reiterate, your okay with me sleeping with Lana?"

She smiled, " Yep, go to town on that ass."

He was quite for a moment, " How I told you how amazing you are, actually this will work."

He pulled her to him and kissed her, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Cheryl smiled as she sat at her desk, " Yeah that works, anyway looks like Miss Archer is in, have fun."

He chuckled and went to talk to her, he had a feeling that by joining ISIS he would be getting in a lot of trouble, just the way he looked it.

* * *

**What do you guys think, and before anyone says anything, yes the lemon sucked, but this needs experience to fix, any way let me know what you guys think in the reviews and with that have a good one.**


End file.
